Small Communication devices such as a smartphone could provide a plethora of means to allow users of smartphones to conduct communications, ranging from a conventional phone call to more modern means such as text messaging, instant messaging, conducting a voice over IP (VoIP) conversation, and etc. A communication with a modern electronic device could be demarcated into at least one of these following types: a Circuit-Switched (CS) voice call, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), an Instant Messaging (IM) (e.g. ICQ, AOL, MSN messenger, Line, etc. . . . ), a VoIP voice call (e.g. a call using proprietary software such as Line or Skype), and a Video call.
Although store-and-forward conversations such as SMS and IM based conversations could be considered less intrusive, most real time conversations such as a CS voice call, a VoIP call, or a video call could be considered intrusive. For instance, an above-mentioned real time conversation could be intrusive when a recipient at the time of receiving a call requires undivided attention such as driving a motor vehicle or operating heavy machinery. Similarly, a recipient may find one's self under a circumstance when it would be inappropriate to engage in a real time conversation, such as when the recipient is in a meeting, in a movie theater, in a doctor appointment, a date, and so forth. Also, a recipient might be under a circumstance when the recipient is not in a position to receive a communication at all, such as when the recipient is sleeping, at a dentist chair, under anesthetics, and so like. Under these unfortunate circumstances, important calls could be missed or delayed due to inability or unwillingness to engage conversations in real time.
Moreover, a recipient may prefer a different (above-mentioned) type of conversation other than what an initiator of the conversation uses. For example, when a caller makes a call to a called party, the call could be a CS voice call type of conversation that is initiated by dialing from a phone call interface, and the called party would need to receive the phone call from a phone call user interface (UI) to service the CS voice call. In other words, the electronic device of the called party does not actually have the option to use a UI which services a different type of communication in real time or to answer the CS call directly. Conventionally, a recipient may need to manually decline or not answer a CS call first and transmit a message back to the sender by user another communication mean such as an instant message. For another example, when a caller sends a text message which is a SMS type of communication to a called party, the called party would need to receive the text message from a user interface which services the SMS type of communication. In other words, the electronic device of the called party does not have the option to use a UI that services different types of communication to engage the incoming text message.